


Flippant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [517]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is in the hospital with the Swine Flu. He's finally conscious and ready for visitors. Will anyone visit him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueDiamondStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/30/2000 for the word [flippant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/30/flippant).
> 
> flippant  
> Lacking proper seriousness or respect;showing inappropriate levity; pert.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for BlueDiamondStar, who likes Tony!whump stories. Sorry it's not a long one, but it can be seen as a sequel of [Recumbent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10179596), so that makes it longer right? You don't have to have read recumbent to understand this one though. I may yet still write a long Tony!whump story. We'll see.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #210 Friendship.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Flippant

Tony awoke to see the blue lights yet again. It took him a few minutes to remember why he was here again. Dr. Pitt had informed Tony that he had a rare strain of the swine flu the last time he had woken.

He wondered if anyone had been contacted by Dr. Pitt to let them know he was in the hospital. Gibbs was his emergency contact and his supervisor, so should have been informed as soon as he was admitted. Dr. Pitt quickly appeared when he realized his patient was awake.

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Pitt asked.

“Awake and alive. Beyond that mostly in pain.” Tony doubled over, coughing.

“Well, you beat the plague. I have no doubt you will beat the swine flu too. Are you ready to accept visitors? Gibbs has been demanding to see you.” Dr. Pitt wryly remarked.

When Tony's coughing fit stopped, he nodded. “I would be delighted to see him. Has anyone else asked to see me?”

“No. I'm afraid not.” Dr. Pitt shook his head.

Tony drooped unhappily. It appeared that as far as everyone except for Gibbs was concerned his friendship was to be considered flippant. It was not important enough to them to even check up on him when he was in the hospital with a serious illness.

He wished that his friendship meant as much to them as theirs did to him. He would have to seriously reconsider his thought that they were his friends. It did not appear that that was the case, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
